


This fire burns !

by SuperShadow2018



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperShadow2018/pseuds/SuperShadow2018
Summary: What if Soulburner challenged Playmaker to a duel after episode 115 ? Read and review to find out.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	This fire burns !

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains or any of its characters. Make sure you read and review if you enjoy it. This is set after episode 115.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soulburner and Playmaker were in LINK VRAINS, his gold eyes looking in his green eyes . His hair was slightly longer and his central bangs reverse direction and become more angular. The upper layer of his hair becomes turquoise, while the bottom layer and his eyebrows both become blue and more prominent. His bangs were red; the framing bangs are shot through with orange, while the central bang turns orange. Soulburner wears a grey jumpsuit patterned with orange flames licking the limbs, red rib sections, and a yellow arrowhead shape running down his chest with a triangular aquamarine gem in the center. He has red shoulder-pads, greaves, and a gauntlet on his left hand and an elbow-guard on his right arm, which is bare to the wrist. Soulburner wears gloves with a similar basic design; the one on his right hand is a fingerless red glove with orange knuckles and a square-shaped section missing from the back of the hand, and the one on his left is black, with red knuckles and a red patch on the back of his hand. He also wears red boots with grey, orange-lined tongues and orange soles. Soulburner wears an unusual scarf around his neck that appears to "flicker"; small sections either hover separately as if they were attached or are constantly emitted. The scarf is able to appear and disappear accordingly, similar to a D-Board.

" Playmaker, duel me ! " Soulburner told Playmaker in a calm tone.

" Why ? " Playmaker asked confused at Soulburner challenge.

" That is a simple answer. Since this will be your last duel if you go and face AI, i want you to duel me because you never had a fun duel without no risks,where we can give it our all without the fear of something horrible happen to either one of us if we lose. Furthermore, the truth is that i always wanted to duel you, but there were always more important matters to take care of. What do you say, Playmaker? Up for the challenge in also closing your past and looking forwards to the fluture ? " Soulburner said holding his fist up excited.

Playmaker closed his eyes thinking about it. He then opened his eyes looking with a smirk at Soulburner.

" Fine. I will take you on!"

" Duel!

"Turn 1 Playmaker "

" I will start. I normal summon "Poisoning Blocker" (0/1400). I activate the effect of "Poisoning Blocker", changing it from Attack Position to Defense Position, then increasing its ATK and DEF by 800 !"

("Poisoning Blocker": 0/1400 - 800/2200).

"I end my turn. "

(Hand : 4)

Turn 2 : Soulburner

" Its my turn. Draw! "

( Hand : 6)

" I Normal Summon "Salamangreat Wolvie! "

Salamangreat Wolvie

Attribute : FIRE

Types : Cyberse / Effect

Level : 4

ATK / DEF :1700 / 1000

" I activate the Normal Spell "Fury of Fire", allowing me to Special Summon up to 2 "Salamangreat" monsters with different names from my hand and/or GY in Defense Position, but their effects are negated, also, for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, i can only Special Summon from the Extra Deck once. I Special Summon both "Salamangreat Falco" and "Salamangreat Parro" from my hand, both in Defense Position, both with their effects negated !"

Salamangreat Falco

Attribute : FIRE

Types :Cyberse / Effect

Level : 4

ATK / DEF : 1200 / 1600

Salamangreat Parro

Attribute :FIRE

Types:Cyberse / Effect

Level:5

ATK / DEF :2000 / 1000

" Arrowheads confirmed ! Appear, my burning circuit! Summoning condițions are 2 Cyberse monsters! I set "Wolvie", "Falco", and "Parro" in the Link Arrows! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3, "Salamangreat Heatleo" ! Shouted Soulburner as he placed Heatleo who appeared in a storm of flames in the Extra Monster Zone on his right-hand side.

Salamangreat Heatleo

Attribute : FIRE

TypesCyberse / Link / Effect

Link Arrows

Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top-Center

ATK / LINK : 2300 / 3

Soulburner's signature monster is a fiery orange-armored, anthropomorphic lion cyborg. It had accenting indigo orbs on its forehead, arms, chest, and knees. Its huge orange and steel forearms resemble the mouths of sabertooth tigers. It also had two slender rhomboid protrusions in the same color scheme sticking out of its back and another pair sticking out its lower waist. It growled at Playmaker's opposing monster , leering with its green eyes.

" I Set 2 cards. Battle! Heatleo, attack Poisoning Blocker!

The cyberse fire lion charged and teared apart Playmaker monster with his claws.

" I end my turn. Come, Playmaker! If you go and face AI with only defending, you would not be able to beat him and return everybody back to normal! Soulburner shouted looking with a angry glare at Playmaker.

" I know. It's my turn. Draw! "

Turn 3 : Playmaker

" I activate Continuous Spell Card ,Card of Safe Return!"

"I then activate Cynet Mining! I send 1 card from my hand to graveyard in order to add Cyberse Gadget in my hand! Then i normal summon it !" Playmaker shouted as he slapped the card on his duel disk.

"Cyberse Gadget" (1400/300)

Level 4

"As Gadget was Normal Summoned, i activate its effect, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my GY in Defense Position with its effects negated. I Special Summon "Latency" in Defense Position. "

Latency

Attribute : LIGHT

Types : Cyberse / Effect

Level : 1

ATK / DEF : 0 / 0

" Card of Safe Return effect. When a monster from my graveyard is special summoned to my side of field, i draw 1 card ! " Shouted Playmaker as he drew a card.

( Hand : 4)

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed. Summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse monsters. I set Cyberse Gadget and Latency in the Link markers! Appear the circuit that leads to the future! Link Summon! Link 2, Cyberse Witch ! " Playmaker shouted as he link summoned Cyberse Witch on the Extra Monster zone on the left hand side.

Cyberse Witch

Attribute :DARK

Type : Cyberse / Link / Effect

Link Arrow

Bottom-Left, Bottom-Center

ATK / LINK : 800 / 2

" As it was sent from the field to the GY, i activate the effect of "Cyberse Gadget", Special Summoning a "Gadget Token" (0/0) my field in Defense Position. I Special Summon Link Infra-Flier to my zone a Link Monster points to. I special summon in Cyberse Witch zone that she points at !"

Link Infra-Flier

ATK/DEF : (0/1800)

Level 2

" As a monster was Special Summoned to a zone "Cyberse Witch" points to, i activates its effect, banishing " Cynet Mining" (A Spell) from my GY to add 2 cards, one Cyberse Ritual Monster, and 1 "Cynet Ritual, from my Deck to my hand !"

( Hand : 5)

, During my Main Phase, if this effect was activated this turn ,i can target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in my GY and Special Summon it."

" Ressrurect, Cyberse Gadget! " Playmaker shouted as he brought back Cyberse Gadget to the field and drew a card thanks to Card of Safe Return effect.

( Hand :6)

" I activate Micro Coder effect from my hand ! Playmaker shouted as he showed a little armored cyberse with a handle like sword, but with a star at the end.

" If a Cyberse monster I control would be used as Link Material for a "Code Talker" monster, this card in my hand can also be used as material."

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed ! Summoning condițions are 2 Cyberse monsters ! I set Micro Coder from my hand , Cyberse Gadget and Gadget token in Link Markers ! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3, Excode Talker ! " Playmaker shouted as he link summoned Excode Talker to Cyberse Witch bottom left arrow.

ExcodeTalker

Attribute: WIND

Types :Cyberse / Link / Effect

Link Arrows

Middle-Left, Top-Center, Middle-Right

ATK / LINK : 2300 / 3

The wind cyberse dual wielder materialized on the field. It was one of the bulkier members with huge green shoulder pads, chest armor and gauntlets with retractable energy blades. The back of its helmet was huge, almost five times the size of its head with a short spiral horn on the top of the helmet. Its armor was decorated with orange spheres, gold accents and some silver white accents on its shoulders and the sides of its head. It had green lines all over its black body resembling, the pattern on some of the Ignis, and orange eyes. The lines either crossed each other forming right angles or circled over its joints and the center of its waist.

" When this card is Link Summoned, i can choose unused Main Monster Zones equal to the number of monsters currently in the Extra Monster Zones and those zones cannot be used while this monster is face-up on the field. Grasp Zone !" Playmaker shouted as the green armored Cyberse with green shields on each arm trew 2 X to the zones Heatleo was pointing at making Soulburner grit his teeth.

" Micro Coder monster effect ! If this card is sent from the hand or field to the GY as material for the Link Summon of a "Code Talker" monster, i can either add 1 "Cynet" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand, or, if this card on the field was used as material, I can add 1 Level 4 Cyberse monster instead !" Playmaker shouted as he added Cynet Defrag on his hand.

" Then, i activate the equip spell card, Cynet Defrag targeting 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in my GY, which i Special Summon it în Defense Position, and i equip this card to it. I Special Summon Latency! Then i draw 1 card ! "Playmaker shouted as he drew a card by his Continuous spell card effect.

Latency

Attribute : LIGHT

Type : Cyberse / Effect

Level 1

ATK / DEF : 0 / 0

(Hand : 6)

" If i control a Cyberse monster, i can Special Summon this card from my Hand. Come, Backup Secretary!"

Backup Secretary

Level 3

Attribute Monster Type/Card Type:

LIGHT Cyberse/Effect Monster

A / D:

1200 / 800

( Hand : 5)

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed. Summoning conditions are 2 Effect Monsters ! I set Link 2 Cyberse Witch and Link Infra-Flier in the Link markers! Link Summon ! Link 3, Transcode Talker ! Playmaker shouted as he link summoned a generally blockier orange Code Talker, which had metal pieces around his waist.

The earth cyberse sniper materialized onto the field. Like its brethren, its armor had gold highlights and was the color corresponding to its attribute, orange. Its armor was also adorned with red orbs and striped with white silvery accents. Orange lines wrapped around its dark body, intersecting at right angles or circling around its joints. Its armor had a blockier, compared to the other code talkers, with its signature weapon, a black rifle, folded on its back. Its red eyes gleamed as its effect activated.

TranscodeTalker

Attribute : EARTH

TypesCyberse / Link / Effect

Link Arrows :

Bottom-Center, Middle-Right, Top-Center

ATK / LINK : 2300 / 3

"Transcode Talker monster effect ! I can target 1 Link-3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster in my GY, except "Transcode Talker and Special Summon it to a zone this card points to. Ressrurect, Cyberse Witch !" Playmaker shouted as he summoned the Red haired Cyberse to the zone Transcode Talker was pointing at.

Cyberse Witch

Attribute :DARK

TypesCyberse / Link / Effect

Link Arrows

Bottom-Left, Bottom-Center

ATK / LINK : 800 / 2

" I activate Excode Talker effect ! Monsters that this card points at gain 500 life points ! And by Card of Safe Return effect, i draw 1 card ! " Playmaker shouted as he drew his card from his deck while the green Code Talker glowed green and pointed at Cyberse Witch which started glowing green while her life points went up.

Cyberse Witch

( ATK : 800 - 1300 )

( Hand : 6 )

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed. Summoning conditions are 2 Effect monsters! I set Link 2 Cyberse Witch, Backup Secretary and Latency in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, my Light sealed by world, Link 4, Firewall Dragon!" Playmaker shouted as he link summoned silver and blue cyberse dragon in the zone where he was pointing at the bottom of Transcode Talker arrow marker while his left arrow marker was pointing to Excode Talker right arrow marker.

It was the signature link-four, ace monster of Playmaker. Each of its limbs materialized one by one, starting from its torso going outward. First the wings and arms, then the legs, its tail, and finally its head. It was one of many cyberse dragons that resided in Playmaker's deck, a bipedal, anthropomorphic dragon with a pair of wings. It had white armor that covered the backside of its body, head, the spines in its wings. Its main body and wing membranes were black with horizontal, segmenting, thin, blue lines. It had red eyes and eight shimmery blue topped, white rimmed rings. One ring was prominently on its head forming an arch. There was one ring on each lower wing joint, elbow, and ankle. The last was close to the end of its tail. The guardian dragon roared at Heatlio with wings spread out and clawed hands at the ready.

Firewall Dragon

Attribute :LIGHT

Types :Cyberse / Link / Effect

Link Arrows:

Middle-Left, Top-Center, Middle-Right, Bottom-Center

ATK / LINK :2500 / 4

"From my hand , i activate the Ritual Spell , Cynet Ritual . I tribute monster's from my hand or the field equal to the Ritual monster level from my hand and i special summon it ! I tribute the level 5 Condenser Death Stalker and level 2 Digitron from my hand !"

The contract has been made.

The sage who wields dark power inherits these two souls !

Ritual Summon!

Rise, Cyberse Magician !

Cyberse Magician

Level : 7

Attribute Monster Type/Card Type:

DARK Cyberse/Ritual/Effect Monster

A / D:

2500 / 2000

Arising from the blue magic circle lit with teal blue torches was Playmaker's Ritual ace. Its appearance pays homage to an iconic spellcaster with a similarly styled staff, the midnight blue and gray striped tip resembling a closed flower with a teal crystal sphere in the center. The rest of the staff was blue-gray and segmented like bamboo stalks. The dark sage had Cyberse Wizard's color palette with alternating midnight blue and gray stripes with accenting teal lines on its hooded robe with a white train, over a midnight blue bodysuit with the same accenting pale blue-green lines. Its outfit was further accessorized with a red visor currently raised above its eyes, which offered protection for both itself and its duelist, and blue-gray steel armor in the form of gauntlets, shin guards and a chest protector. Cyberse Magician could very much be an aged up version of Cyberse Wizard with its more built body, and shoulder-length lime green hair.

( Hand : 2 )

" Excode Talker monster effect! The monsters this card Points to this card gain 500 lifepoints and they can not be destroyed by card effects! Playmaker shouted as Excode glowed in a green light sharing his power with Firewall Dragon, Cyberse Magician were powered up by the green armored warrior.

(2500 - 3000) -

( 2500 - 3000 )

,Transcode Talker monster effect activates !" Playmaker continued. While this card is co-linked, it and its co-linked monsters gain 500 ATK, also your opponent cannot target any of them with card effects. "

The orange armored warrior glowed in a brown light which engulfed both him and Firewall Dragon.

( 3000 - 3500 )

(2300 -2800 )

" I activate Cyberse Cache !" Playmaker continued. Since i control a Cyberse monster whose attack are different from their original attack points, i draw 2 cards.''

"I activate the Field Spell Cynet Storm ! With Cynet Storm active, all linked monsters gain 500 attack and defense points and the Link Summoning of Link monsters can not be negated."

( Cyberse Magician : 3000 - 3500)

\- (Transcode Talker : 2800 - 2800)

\- ( Excode Talker : 2300 - 2800)

( Firewall Dragon : 3500 - 4000)

" Then i activate Firewall Dragon effect ! Once while face-up on the field ( Quick Effect ) , i can target monsters on the field and/ or GY up to the number of monsters co-linked to this card, i return it to the hand. I return Micro Coder from my graveyard and your Heatleo to your hand ! Emergency Escape! Playmaker shouted as Firewall Dragon started glowing red returning the little Cyberse to his hand and trowing a energy beam towards Heatleo as well.

" I won't let it end so easy. Counter Trap, Salamangreat Roar activate. I negate your monster effect! Soulburner shouted as as a shield enveloped Heatleo protecting him from Firewall Dragon effect , who roared at the fire cyberse lion, since Excode Talker protected him from being destroyed by card effects.

" I attack with Cyberse Magician ! shouted Playmaker as he unleshed a green energy blast from his staff towards the fire cyberse lion.

" I activate the trap card, Waboku ! "Soulburner shouted as he activated a trap where statues appeared before Heatleo protecting him. I take no battle damage this turn and my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn." Soulburner shouted as he looked at Playmaker with a glare.

" When Cyberse Magician battles a Link monșter, he gains 1000 life points! Playmaker shouted as Cyberse Magician attack went up to 4500 and struck Heatleo hard sending a shockwave that struck Soulburner causing him to grit his teeth.

" I am not done. I attack with Transcode Talker! Playmaker shouted as Transcode Talker struck Heatleo with a gold energy orb in the face , the shockwave pushing Soulburner 2 steps back.

" I attack with Excode Talker! Excode Close! Playmaker shouted as the green Code Talker cut Heatleo, sending Soulburner 2 steps back from the impact.

" I attack with Firewall Dragon! Tempest Attack! Playmaker shouted as the silver and blue cyberse dragon charged a Red energy beam before unleashing it on Heatleo, trowing Soulburner backwards from the force of the impact.

" Ho? Playmaker sure is giving a agresive ofense. But i wonder why he chose to use Firewall now. It's not as if somebody put a ban on it, right? He only used Firewall Dragon during his avenger days only against 2 people that mattered enough to be used against! And when i came back, he went with Firewall Dragon against people that mattered even less! AI shouted in a exaspered tone before putting his hands on artificial cheeck's, a giddy expresion appearing on his face. OH well, at least he is making up in using Firewall Dragon at its full potențial here! A good thing i downloaded Robopipi personality before he got hit by Heatleo! That way, my true plan will begin!

" I set 2 cards face down and i end my turn

(Hand : 1 )

Turn 3 : Soulburner

" Its my turn. Draw ! " Soulburner shouted as he drew.

Tch. He not only my sealed 2 of my Main monster zone, which Heatleo points at, but he also brought from his own graveyard Micro Coder. But i wont lose that easy! " Soulburner thought with fire burning in his eyes.

" I activate the trap card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter! I select 1 face-up monster on my side of the field and remove it from play until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated. I banish Firewall Dragon ! " Playmaker shouted as a dark hole sucked Firewall Dragon inside, making Soulburner grit his teeth knowing that since he was banished and when it will return, it's effect will reset allowing him to use it once again.

" If you want to try to seal me up, Playmaker, then i have to beat you at your own game. I activate the spell card, Sword of Revealing Light. For up to 3 turns, your monsters can not declare a attack. Turn end! " Soulburner said in a soft voice as he ended his turn.

" During the end of the same turn, Firewall Dragon returns! " Playmaker shouted as the silver blue dragon returned to the field.

Turn 5

" Its my turn. Draw! I activate Firewall Dragon effect to return Cyberse Gadget to my hand and your Heatleo to your hand ! Emergency Escape ! Playmaker shouted as Firewall Dragon glowed Red returning one of its cyberse monsters to his hand and Heatleo back to Soulburner's Extra Deck rather than the hand since he was a link monster.

" I activate the spell card ,Fairy of the Spring ! I select 1 Equip Spell Card from my Graveyard and add it to my hand, but i cannot activate that Equip Spell Card this turn. I add Cynet Defrag to my hand !

,Turn end!" Playmaker shouted surprising Soulburner and AI.

( Playmaker Hand : 3 )

To be continued...

( Author notes : I used Waboku effect to keep Soulburner in the game . Shot out to hart051  
for helping me out with the descriptions of Heatleo, Firewall Dragon, Excode Talker, Transcode Talker and Cyberse Magician. Thank you! )

Chaos Control


End file.
